ChangeStuck
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: You are a simple girl. You want to change the story. You REALLY don't want to die. And also, you want a smoothie. CAN'T DECIDE ON PAIRING. WILL MAKE A POLL ON PROFILE. VOTE THERE.
1. Chapter 1 WellCrap

I have an Obsession for Homestuck, don't I?

More people need to like it, It's awesome.

So here is a very strange tale about an even stranger girl trying to change things as much as she can.

Without dying, of coarse.

I don't own.

So read on, my little pupae.

Read on.

* * *

><p>Your name is TEA (Pronounced 'TEE') ALEXANDER.<p>

You are currently typing furiously on an OLD BLACK LAPTOP. Around you are several MANGAS, DVDS, GAME CARDS, VIDEO GAME CONSOLES and OTHER ASSORTED GEEKY THINGS. On the PLAIN WHITE WALLS are several NARUTO and HETALIA POSTERS. Your CHERRY RED BED is still slightly warm from sleep. You enjoy WATCHING ANIME, TAKING RANDOM PHOTOS, DRAWING, and RANDOMLY CHATTING. You also enjoy DYING YOUR HAIR RANDOM COLORS, this month being BRIGHT PURPLE. You have an ABSOLUTE OBSESSION for the WEBCOMIC HOMESTUCK. It seems to have taken over your LIFE.

Which is why you are INTRODUCING yourself this way.

You also enjoy talking in THIRD PERSON, but that is left over from your obsession with the AKATSUKI MEMBER, TOBI.

Ahh...Tobi...

Anyway, you are now contemplating whether or not to do your MAKE UP.

What should you do?

Uh...Do it? You needs to look her best!

You get up and walk over to the dark green bathroom.

You look in the mirror, poking your cheeks.

You have a very nice pale complexion, because you stay inside, and really hate the light. You also have pale bluish purple eyes, that are odd, but that's why you like them.

You stare at your purple hair.

You innerly cheer at how it looks like Gamzee's blood.

You love Gamzee.

He's awesome.

So awesome...

If only you could have the chance to go in Homestuck.

You would change things.

And make everything...

Better.

Your laptop decides to make a beeping sound, and you return to it before you have done your make up.

It is a chain letter.

You dislike chain letters, because you are VERY SUPERSTITIOUS.

You begin to read it.

**CONGRATS HUMAN WORM!**

**YOU HAVE WON AN INTERDIMESIONAL TRIP THROUGH TIME AND SPACE. PACK YOUR BAGS, YOUR FAMILY, AND EVEN YOUR HOUSE!**

**JUST CHOOSE FROM THE FOLLOWING DIMENSIONS AND SET THE SETTINGS!**

You scoff at the oddness.

You freaking love it.

You look at the options.

Invader Zim (Uh, No)... Shugo Chara(Blah)... Naruto (Over that) ...Homestuck...

Homestuck?

HOMESTUCK!

You immediately click it, then clicking upon the 'house' option and the 'Just me' button.

No way were you taking your family.

...If this was real.

As You hit send, a weird gust of wind came through.

...

Your windows aren't open.

HOLY CRAP WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?

You look out your window to see...

Oh gog...

You are on a sandy platform surrounded by small...

...Hot springs...

_THE LAND OF SAND AND HOT SPRINGS._

Oh..mein ...gott...

What have you done?

* * *

><p>I like it so much.<p>

SO, so much.

I'm starting the next chappie right after this.


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Springs and trolling

I actually want to thank a reveiwer.

Btch. (Yes. Laugh at the name. I did.)

You actually kind-a helped me.

Thank you!

* * *

><p>You were way freaking out. You begin to hyperventilate.<p>

"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd." You repeat, looking out your window, at the swirled sandy paths that your house was now sitting on.

Suddenly, another beeping noise appeared from your computer.

You walked over to it slowly, sitting at the bright red swivel chair.

**PLEASE ENTER YOUR PESTERCHUM USER NAME.**

You stared at the screen, looking at what seemed to be a sign up page.

You looked around your room, looking for something to use as a good name. Your eyes settled on a TARDIS figurine, laying sideways on the desk.

You slowly typed on your computer.

**doctorFerret  
><strong>

You giggled a bit.

It was a silly name.

But at least it wasn't as bad as 'centaursTesticle'.

OH GOD CENTAURSTESTICLE.

As you giggle, you put in a password, and log in.

_doctorFerret has logged in for the first time._

_EB: __hey, its a newbie._

_DF: Hi! _

_TG: yo_

_TT: Hello._

_DF: Lol, tentacleTherapist? Cool name._

_TT: Thank you._

_DF: Welcome~_

_EB: so what brings you to our little chat?_

_DF: Um, I just moved. Mom said I 'needed friends'. _

_DF: And this is my way of saying 'Okay mum! I'll do just that!'._

_TT: Interesting. _

_TG: yeah_

_gardenGnostic has logged in._

_GG: hey guys! :) hey, whos the newbie? _

_DF: They call me..._

_DF: The Doctor. -dun dun dun-  
><em>

_DF: But I prefer 'Tea'._

_TT: I'm called Rose._

_TG: dave_

_EB: __im Jo__hn!_

_GG: im Jade :D_

_DF__:Yay, now I have made friends._

_carcinoGeneticist began trolling doctorFerret_

_DF: Oooh, The fabled troll._

_EB: oh gog, not this guy_

_GG: im out, i cant stand him._

_gardenGnostic logged out  
><em>

_CG: WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?_

_DF: Oh, me? I am nothing but a simple girl._

_DF: Unless, maybe, you know something~_

_CG: WHY THE F*CK WOULD I KNOW SOMETHING?_

_doctorFerret giggles maniacally _

_EB: this is soooo not weird._

_DF: Weird is good. Take me for example~ _

_CG: I'LL ASK AGAIN, WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?_

_DF: The names Tea._

_DF: And no need to introduce yourself._

_DF: ~Karkles~ _

_CG: ..._

_DF: I'll see you guys again~ Toots duckies~_

_doctorFerret has logged out_

_CG: WHAT THE F*CK JUST HAPPENED?_

_EG:...no clue._

You are not sure what just happened.

But you think you just somewhat trolled a troll.

You fist pump.

"Boo ya! That was awesome!" You say to no one in particular.

Well, besides the ferret skeleton on you desk.

Poor poor Mr. Skittles...

You realize you have yet to explore your new surroundings. You leave your room, going into the living room, but not before grabbing your brothers little league bat. You're not really sure how to use it...or how to hold it for that matter. But you carry it the way you've seen him do it. You cautiously open the front door.

Nothing so far.

You walk out slowly, waving the bat a bit.

Nothing.

You do a full 360.

Again, Nothing.

Where the heck were the imps?

"H-hello?" You say, noticing how quiet it is, aside from the sound of bubbling water. You walk around the perimeter of your house.

Around it were a few small hot springs, bubbling. Boy did they look comfortable...

And the sand.

SO MUCH SAND.

And it was in a swirling pattern, like a zen garden.

Something flashes from the corner of your eye.

Oh Gog. Oh Gog. Oh Gog.

What was it?

You can't ACTUALLY hurt something.

Your a gamer, not a fighter!

You go around the next corner of your house, slowly, holding the bat out.

"BAN ZAAAAIII!" You yelled, holding the bat above you head.

"Creeee!" Squeaked a small little...squeak.

You open your eyes and see..

A small...pink...Elephant...thing.

"So cute.." You say, looking at it.

Then it runs away.

As you gape at it's speed, a there's a loud thumping noise behind you.

You turn Veeerrryyy slowly.

Behind you is...

An imp.

"...Crap..."

* * *

><p>Soooo...Is it good?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Packing your bag

Next Chappie guys~

I'm going to start answering my reviews here!

Icecestro Xi: I've always wanted to do that,Homestuck troll or human troll. Equius and Nepeta? Their cool. Hmmmm... insecurities... *idea*

insaneschitsoidL: Ah... Teachers: The bane of a writer's existence. I LOL-ed too. That poor book... that poor, poor book.

DaughterofDemeter123: That's how I wanted it! Thanks for the review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy~

Also, Btch: Um, remember Tavros is actually ...not that...well...'mean', he's probably the nicest of them. Also, Aradia seems like a nice person. (To me, at least.) I'm going to make Tea be friends with them first...But I'll try to do it in a ...um, 'Non-Mary- Sue' way. Any way, Thanks for the advice~

Thank to all the readers who didn't review!

Just do it this time, kay?

ON WITH THE SHOW, ME NO OWN!

* * *

><p>Right in front of you was an imp.<p>

You scream loudly, before swinging the bat at a break neck speed.

...

Oh wow, you didn't thing you were that strong...

Imp blood was now splattered on the side of your house, dripping slowly downwards.

You begin to hyperventilate again.

You just realized you killed something.

You realized something else.

It was...fun.

Great. Now you are becoming psychotic.

You now begin wheezing, and you stumble back inside your house.

You dig through one of the drawers on the table in your hall way, finding your inhaler.

You use it.

As you cease wheezing, you go into your brother's room, looking around for something useful.

You spot the medium bowie knife and sheath on his table, along with his other hunting supplies.

You grab it, Velcro-ing it to your belt loop.

It will probably fall off. But you don't care, you'll fix it later.

Next you take the back pack, with the sleeping bag.

You do this because you don't have one of those silly Sylladexs.

Why do you not have a Sylladex?

You think about this, as you pick up the bag.

You suddenly pause, seeing something lying on your bro's bed.

It's a shirt.

And to make it much more interesting, it wasn't there when you came in.

...Creepy.

You pick it up, seeing that it is a plain white long sleeve shirt, with a simple blue and green planet on the front.

...

You immediately take off the shirt you have on and put this one on.

You are now feeling awesome, due to the shirt.

You strike a hero pose.

EPIC.

You walk down to the kitchen, and you start opening cabinets.

You grab the first thing you see, which was a jar of peanut butter.

Oh, how you love peanut butter.

You put it in the bag, along with a few packets of crackers, and a some bottles of water.

Next, you go to your room, and pack a few outfits and you grab our laptop and Ipod. You check the date too.

April 12th.

You realize that tomorrow is John's birthday, and the start of Homestuck.

You fist pump, due to having a day to get ready for...

Well, for the shizz to hit the whirling device.

Next, you gather you notebooks and drawing pads, and also your pencil case, and you put them in the bag, being careful not to fold the pages. You go to your bathroom, getting a brush, and a basic first aid kit. You kept it in there due to your natural clumsiness, and the fact that you have burned yourself with a curling iron one too many times.

Now let's get this show on the road.

You head to the door, but you remember something.

You head for the garage.

You look around, before your eyes finally settle on what you wanted.

An old fashioned wood chopping Ax, sitting in the corner.

You pick it up, liking the way it feels in your hands.

...

You realize, that once you get home, you may become an ax murderer.

You sigh, going back to the door, and opening it slowly, once again.  
>Nothing...so far. You head out, looking around carefully. You don't see any immediate danger, and you relax slightly.<p>

The sand around you was a light, almost white color, and the hot springs stood out with the reddish rocks that resided in and around them. There were scattered light pink trees around you as well, reminding you of the sakura trees from anime.

You quite like this place. It's peaceful, and tranquil.

You suddenly realize something DREADFULLY important.

You forgot your guitar. It wasn't like Jade's huge ass guitar. Just a simple acoustic guitar.

You promptly flip the f*ck out.

* * *

><p>REVIEW GUYS!<br>AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE FOR THE PAIRING!


	4. Chapter 4 ANGER AND THAT GUY!

Next chapter guys!

REveiws:

Yet another hug Btch over here: I don't think of these as flames! They actually help me! A lot! I actually realized in class about the whole 'no feelings about going to another world thing', and 'left behind family and what not'. I facepalmed. It was a dumb move... Any who, I'm trying to make her realistic... And she might have qualities like me...but not too many... Basically just the anime thing. I just got into Homestuck actually, and i still have those 'weeaboo' moments. I'm getting out of them tho. Any way, I'm trying my best! And please keep commenting, ones like this help me so much! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to think that people CARE. SO FUZZY. And that makes me love you~ *CARESSES. CARESSES SO SWEETLY, YO*

DeATH: Oh. Okay. Hmm...actually nope, I won't. You dooonn't affect meeee~ And, uh, try not saying things like that when I have an army of fangirls~ Well, I hope you realize that there is way worse fanficions on here, that actually NEED trolls, and that you should leave people like me the fuck alone, because I really don't care~ *paps on head* Good day to you sir/ madam~

Welp, that's it for nowz.

ON WITH SHOW, ME NO OWN!

* * *

><p>You shout out angrily.<p>

You can't believe you left your guitar!

You think about how you got the guitar, about how your grandmother had gotten it from Spain, when she had been traveling.

You love that guitar, almost as much you loved your grandmother.

You punch a nearby tree, making it slightly shake.

You pause, before crying out in pain, holding said hand.

You need to remember to handle your anger problem.

As you hiss at the scar, which has seemed to develop, and begun bleeding, you start back towards the house.

You f*cking NEED that guitar.

You get close to the house, seeing it still the same you left it.

You begin running to the inside, and you go to your room for your guitar. You see the neon orange case, and you sling it on.

Something catches your eye. Where you had your laptop was now a disk.

You pick it up.

You eyes widen as you read the title.

SBURB.

You find an abandoned CD case, and put it in there.

You go into the hall, and look at your hand. The damage is not serious, but you should put something on it. You get the first aid from the back pack, and put a gauze on it, and you rap it with medical tape.

It'll do for now.

You look at the walls, at all the pictures of your family.

You suddenly realize, they were gone.

Well, you were gone. You wouldn't see them again, for who knows how long.

You realize something else.

The danger you were now in.

What you would face.

The horrors.

You drop to the floor, at the realization of _what was going to happen._

You cry, the first time for years.

You sit in the middle of the hall and cry.

Now be the other guy.

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE, AROUND THE SAME TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Who is this b*stard sitting on the computer?<p>

Enter Name.

_Sh*tty Braineater_

No, that doesn't seem to be his name. It's written on his note book, see?

Oh.

_Carter Dixon_

That's better.

You are CARTER DIXON, you live in BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS, and you enjoy TROLLING THE INTERNET, READING, and HISTORY. You also like to SWIM, but no one cares. You have taken a liking to the comic HOMESTUCK, but you wouldn't consider yourself a 'Fan boy'.

_**BLATANT LIE.**_

You are ARROGANT , OVERLY CONFIDENT, And DON'T LIKE THINGS NOT GOING YOUR WAY. A true AQUARIUS.

As you play random games, you receive an email.

You read the very short letter.

**PRESS ENTER.**

You roll you eyes at the odd little note.

But you muse doing it.

But first, you go to the kitchen, and make a sandwich.

Yum...baloney...

You go back to your computer.

You decide to click the enter.

As you do so, the screen goes black, and a spinning circular shape pops up.

"What the fu-" you say, as you are suddenly sucked into a bright light.

You open your eyes, seeing you are in what seems...like a very messy house...

You look around, panicked.

What the HELL just happened?

You look down, and then you see something that make you almost scream.

You skin was now a _dark gray._

* * *

><p>Sooo...I got the whole Carter part...From a friend...<p>

And..well...You can guess what happened~

But guess where he is~

I'll give you caaaakkkee~


End file.
